The Devil Barber of Fleet Street
by mjtags11
Summary: Many years before Ciel and Sebastian meet, Sebastian has another master to serve, the young barber's apprentice Sweeney Todd, as One Hell of a Barber. Chapters Will Come Out Every Other Friday. This is loosely based off of The Tale of Sweeney Todd. I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) nor do I own Sweeney Todd. Please R&R!


Chapter 1:

"What an adorable boy," one man said to the other.

"Yes, he will be an easy sell," the other man responded. "It is quite troublesome trying to find a teenager to sell. But gladly his master had a few debts to pay."

"Our luck."

"That bastard left us with a huge hole to fill. Good thing he left us this piece of gold."

"What are you going to do with…?" The second man slapped the boy straight across the face. The boy tried to cover his now stinging cheek with his hands, but they remained tied to the wooden post behind him.

"Who said you could talk? Now just stay there nice and quiet while we find you a new owner."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"What did I just say? Do you want me to smack you again?"

"Just all leave me…" The boy was smacked across the face once again.

"Butch, stop hitting him, will you? We need him in good condition when we sell him."

"Sure boss. I'll just quiet him down for a bit." Butch put a cloth into the boys mouth and tied it tight behind his head. "Now don't go choking on that, will ya?"

Thoughts continued to roll through the boys head. All he wanted was to die. But he knew he had to live out his master's life as best he could. If only he could escape. But even if he could, his clothes have been ripped apart by the kidnappers. He would freeze in the London winter. What if he could kill the kidnappers? Thoughts continued their way through his head until, overwhelmed by the pain he felt, blacked out.

"Hello," said a voice. It was different. The boy knew that it wasn't the kidnapper's voice.

"Who are you? Are you here to kill me?"

"Eventually, my boy. For now, would you like the ability to free yourself from this wretched place? Perhaps the power to live out your master's life?"

"I would love to, but I will die here. This is my end. No, this is my master's end."

Suddenly, a figure approached the boy. Feathers scattered about the area. Two dark high heels stood firm only inches from the boy's face. Even though it was pitch black the boy still had the ability to see this figure.

"Why not let me give you the power to get out of here? What do you say? Deal?"

The boy trembled. The figure had even more of a power aura gleaming off of him than the kidnappers. But, as if adrenaline ran through his blood, he stood up and looked at the figure, eye-to-eye. "Deal." A gust of wind surrounded the figure and the boy. The figure then laid his hand on the heart of the boy, creating a seal. The circular seal rested on his heart, the place where his dreams resided. An identical seal was formed on the hand of the figure.

"He's finally awake. How was your sleep you little brat?"

"Boss, what is that thing sitting next to him?" The figure seemed to reside next to the boy. The body of a raven, the legs of a human, the eyes of a killer, the figure stood up glaring at the kidnappers.

"Young apprentice, what would you like me to do with these scoundrels?"

"Kill them." In an instant the figure slashed the necks of both kidnappers, killing them instantly.

"Easy job. I never asked your name, young apprentice. What should I call you?"

"First, you can stop saying young apprentice. Only master may call me that. Second, it is Sweeney, Sweeney Todd."

"Of course, my apologies, Mr. Todd."

"And what of you, what is your name? You must have one."

"It is whatever you would like me to be called."

"Fine then. I will name you after my master, Tobias. From here on out, you are Tobias Ragg."

"Thank you, Mr. Todd. Now then, let me take a more befitting form for a barber." Feathers flew around Tobias as his raven body disappeared. All that was left was a slender man with sleek black hair, a dark suit, a blood red shirt underneath, unbuttoned on the top, and a pocket watch in one pocket and a straight razor in the other. His high heels faded away, leaving only pitch black dress shoes. In an instant, a creature that once had an inconceivable body transformed into a perfect human… perhaps too perfect. "Mr. Todd, let us take our leave."

"Um… Tobias?"

"What is wrong, Mr. Todd?"

"You need to untie me first you idiot." And in an instant, the ropes were cut from the pole and Sweeney's hands were free. For the first time in days Sweeney was able to move freely. However, as he tried to stand up, his legs collapsed from under me.

"Oh dear, Mr. Todd, do you need help?"

"No! Don't you dare try and help me!" Tobias took a huge step back and scoffed at the poor form Sweeney was in. Thin and frail, Sweeney was barely able to keep himself up. But he continued to try, and eventually took a few steps before falling, lying in the pool of blood left from the kidnappers.

"Mr. Todd, you should have me help you. You are too weak to walk. At this rate we will get nowhere. Let me carry you home?"

"Fine. But only this once. If you dare try and carry me again you won't live to see another day."

"Of course. I understand." Tobias lifted up Sweeney in his arms and left the small room, leaving the decapitated kidnappers behind. "Let's go home, Mr. Todd. Let's go home." The two ran off in the moonlight, the poor, ragged boy and the strange creature, not looking back, as if what just happened never occurred.


End file.
